Nostalgic Devil Hunter
by Vanessa Wolf-Nero Wolf
Summary: Un suceso extraño se presenta en la vida de la pareja Nostálgica. Encontrándose en el trascurso con dos personas muy curiosas que sufren la misma situación.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Actuando raro.**

El departamento Esmerald se encontraba en total silencio, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir nada, porque simplemente no sabían que decir. La persona frente suya parecía no notar el ambiente tenso, caminando con tranquilidad, se dirigió a su lugar y tomo asiento.

Pasando unos minutos empezó a sentirse incomodo por la mirada fija de sus compañeros. Suspirando levanto la mirada de su trabajo, enfrentándolos.

-Chicos, sus miradas me están poniendo nervioso –Admitió con algo de molestia.

-Ricchan ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? –Pregunto con curiosidad su compañero Kisa, mientras Hatori y Mino asentían.

-No me paso nada, además no veo que tiene que ver mi ropa con esto –Se cruzo de brazos.

-Porque tú no acostumbras a vestir así –Declaro Hatori.

Onodera levanto una ceja en señal de confusión, mirándose su vestimenta. Lucia un zip-up rojo (sudadera/chaleco), debajo de esta llevaba una camisa de manga larga color negra, un par de pantalones azules y unas botas cafés, que combinaban perfectamente con lo que llevaba puesto.

Antes de poder decir algo, el editor en jefe entro, un adulto de ojos almendra y cabello azabache. Cuando estaba por empezar su sesión de gritos, se detuvo, mirando al castaño, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Onodera ¿Y esa ropa? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Es lo mismo que estábamos preguntando –Hablaron al mismo tiempo Kisa y Mino. Ganando un suspiro de exasperación por parte del castaño.

Los presentes miraron detenidamente a Onodera, esperando una respuesta. Este se encogió en su silla, tomando unos papeles de su escritorio y cubriéndose su cara con ellos, intentando ignorarles.

-En vez de estar mirándome, pónganse a trabajar –Murmuro encogiéndose más, ante las miradas persistentes. –Hablo enserio, no estén perdiendo el tiempo.

-Vamos Ricchan, dinos porque te vestiste así hoy. ¿Un evento? ¿Una cita? –Persistió con mucho interés Kisa.

-¿Cita? –Repitió Takano, con un poco de celos, mas mostro una sonrisa burlona.- Kisa, el no podría tener una cita ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Nadie saldría con un gruñón.

-¿¡EH!? –Gruño el castaño, dejando los papeles en la mesa, levantándose con brusquedad. Apunto de gritar un reclamo, pero de inmediato cerró la boca, dejando a los presentes con algo de sorpresa.

Sin decir nada, se sentó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con algo de enojo al mayor. Sin más, todos tomaron eso, como el fin de la discusión, volviendo a lo suyo, sin dejar de lado la curiosidad, del porque no había reclamos de parte del novato.

***-*-*VVVVV*-*-***

Todo lo que restaba del trabajo, los empleados que pasaban o miraban a Onodera, no podían evitar preguntarse: ¿Por qué se rascaba su brazo derecho? Y es que era inevitable no notar como rozaba sus dedos con su brazo, por más que quisiera disimularlo, era obvio que algo le incomodaba.

-Ricchan, creo que si te levantaras la manga un po…

-No –Le interrumpió rápidamente.

- ¿Estás seguro? –Dudo.- Es que se te nota incomodo.

-Claro que no –Hizo una mueca, tomando su mano, para evitar rascarse- Estoy bien, no es necesario que me levante la manga –Sonrió nerviosamente, ante la cara dudosa de su compañero.

Dejando el tema a un lado, volvieron a retomar lo que hacían. Pero no paso más de un minuto hasta que las inmensas ganas de rascarse, volvieron a Onodera, siendo completamente ignorante a la mirada preocupada de su jefe, cuando se levanto con paso apresurado, yendo directamente al baño. Takano al notarlo, se levanto y fue por donde había ido su subordinado.

-Onoder…-Abrió la puerta del baño, callando al instante, al encontrarse a un castaño rascando su brazo con desespero y una expresión relajada en su rostro. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¡Ta…Takano-san! –Grito, dando un brinco del susto. Para mirarlo a los ojos, con total vergüenza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia tranquilo al baño, cuando me encuentro contigo, riscándote como si dependieras de ello.-Camino donde él, tomando su brazo con ternura, a punto de levantar la manga. –Así que ahora respóndeme tu a mí, ¿Por qué te rascas tanto?

-Por nada importante –Alejo su mano, mirando las intenciones del azabache.- Tengo trabajo Intento huir pero su camino fue bloqueado.- Takano-san déjeme pasar.

-Te dejare pasar, cuando me digas que tienes en el brazo, para que no dejes que te levante la manga.

-No tengo nada, simplemente… -Callo, intentando buscar una excusa, pero no encontró ninguna.- No tengo tiempo para esto, tenemos trabajo que hac…

Sin previo aviso, fue acorralado, con cero posibilidades de escapar, su rostro tomo un color carmín y el nerviosismo llego a él, cuando Takano, se acerco a sus labios. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el beso, mas este no llego, en cambio logro sentir algo pasar por su brazo derecho, dejándolo pálido, abrió con algo de nerviosismo sus ojos, encontrando a su jefe, pasando sus largos dedos, sobre la venda que cubría la parte de la muñeca hasta el codo.

- Onodera –Pronuncio, captando su atención, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Cuando el castaño capto el tono de voz, lo único que pudo pensar es que estaba jodido.

**¡Qué onda gente!**

**Sé que he estado atrasada con el capítulo 7 de "Cambio de Roles" pero estoy intentando acabar ese cap. en la próxima semana para celebrar que salgo de vacaciones. Así que si chuladas, me tendrán aquí al termino de la próxima semana hasta Febrero. Por cierto, les traigo esta nueva idea –nomedigas- que tenía desde hace meses. Espero la disfruten, así practico de nuevo, para recordar cómo se escribe decentemente xDU **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi.**

**Agradezco a que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic :3 intentare subir lo más pronto posible capítulos, ya que por culpa de una profesora que nunca dio clase, tendré que ir esta semana a la escuela ¬¬ Intentare subir el cap 3 mañana. **

**Capitulo 2: Presentimiento.**

Su mirada recorrió la oficina entera, parando en el hombre recostado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio, la cara de este era cubierta por una de las típicas revistas Play Boy, tal vez para intentar ocultar que dormía.

Apartando la mirada, se acerco al sofá que estaba en medio del establecimiento, sentándose al mismo tiempo que rascaba su brazo derecho. Un ruidoso suspiro salió de sus labios, debido al aburrimiento que sentía, pues no tenía nada que hacer y no había trabajo por el momento; cosa que lo irritaba de cierta manera.

-¿Por qué últimamente los días son tan aburridos? –Se pregunto con irritación.

Su atención fue tomada cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a dos chicas, quienes caminaron tranquilamente hacia él.

-Hey chicas –Saludo como siempre, mientras ambas paraban frente suyo.

-Hola querido –Sonrió dulcemente una rubia de ojos claros, vistiendo un conjunto sexy de color negro.

-Hola –Saludo de forma cortante la chica de cabello negro y ojos bicolor (su ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo marrón rojizo), quien tenía un pequeño corte sobré su nariz; esta vestía una blusa corta de color blanco, sobre la parte inferior llevaba un short del mismo color, cubierto por una mini falda verde y botas cafés que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Quedaron en silencio, cosa que le pareció extraño por parte de ambas, normalmente llegaban para darles un trabajo que no querían realizar ellas, pero al verlas tranquilas, un poco de temor vino a él; porque cuando miraba esa sonrisa dulce por parte de la rubia y la actitud cortante de la pelinegra, sabía que no dirían nada agradable.

-Tenemos un trabajo para ti –Declaro la pelinegra.

De inmediato estaba indeciso de si preguntar, sabía que lo más lógico era no hacerlo, pero maldita sea, estaba aburrido, el necesitaba un trabajo para despejarse o al menos pasar el rato.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –Al ver como la sonrisa de la rubia se ampliaba, supo que con esa pregunta, ya había aceptado.

-Oh~ Sabia que no podías negarte –Rio levemente la rubia.- Así que le pedí a Lady, que te trajera la información –Haciéndole una seña a la pelinegra.

-Toma –Dándole unos cuantos papeles al muchacho.- Todo está aquí, lo más básico que te puedo decir, es que la familia estaba muy histérica, tal parece han tenido el mismo problema durante 3 meses.

Observo la información que sostenía, al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba, no era tan difícil hacerlo, se había acostumbrado a hacer ambas cosas, estaba muy concentrado en la lectura, pero la tuvo que dejar de lado cuando ambas muchachas se estaban despidiendo y caminando donde la puerta.

-Espera, Trish –Llamo a la de ojos claros, deteniéndola.- El trabajo es para ambos, ¿verdad? –Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al verla sonreír ampliamente.- No…Dime que no estás hablando enserio… ¡Trish! –Grito molesto- Si se entera…

-Por eso no tienes que decirle –Le interrumpió, despreocupada.- Esta dormido, además no creo que lo note, no duraras mucho. Solo tienes que tener cuidado –Borro su sonrisa, poniendo una cara seria.- Aun no se qué clase de poderes tiene, menos si puede lanzar maldiciones o algo por el estilo.

-¡Espera, espera, me estás diciendo que no has investigado sobre esto y aun así viniste a que hiciera esta misión! –Grito más como un hecho que como pregunta.

-Se podría decir que si, por cierto… y vendré después a revisar tu brazo –Notando como este se rascaba.- No es normal que esa comezón no se haya ido. -Sin decir más, se marcho.

Miro con incredulidad la puerta cerrada, no podía creer que esas mujeres tuvieran tan poco descaro. Dándole una misión, totalmente ignorantes de si es muy peligroso, pero también mentalmente se reprendía al aceptar.

"Todo por estúpido" –Escucho dentro de su cabeza, de forma burlona – Cállate –Gruño, caminando donde las escaleras, subiéndolas para ir a su habitación y prepararse.

***-*-VVV-*-***

Su rostro estaba pálido, incapaz de poder decir algo. Miro a otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada seria y penetrante del azabache. Era una escena muy incómoda, porque su jefe, estaba exigiendo saber algo que ni el mismo se termina de explicar.

-Yo… -Callo de inmediato. ¿Qué podía decirle? No tenia excusa y no podía pensar en ninguna.

-¿Por qué tu brazo esta vendado? –Su voz firme, logro darle un escalofrió.

La respuesta "No lo sé" no era una opción, pues sabía que el otro era persistente. ¿Pero qué demonios podía responderle? Se sumió en sus pensamientos, en busca de alguna solución para salir del embrollo en el que estaba metido, mas no podía concentrarse, porque de un momento a otro esa maldita comezón había vuelto.

-¡Onod… -Su grito fue callado, por el sorpresivo arrebato del menor.

Antes de poder decir algo, vio como el castaño salió del baño, eso lo había tomado de sorpresa. Negó levemente con la cabeza y salió de igual manera de ahí, pasando al lado de su subordinado para dirigirse a su escritorio y seguir su trabajo. Bien podía esperar a que terminara el horario de trabajo para poder obtener respuestas.

**20 minutos después**

No podía esperar, no podía hacerlo. ¡Debía saber el porqué Onodera estaba vendado del brazo! Se podía notar a Kilómetros que el castaño estaba muriéndose por querer rascar o al menos rozar con su mano, el brazo derecho. Y eso le daba más inquietud por querer saber qué pasaba. Incluso podía ver como Hatori, Mino y Kisa estaban con la misma duda.

-Wow Rii-chan has acabado muy rápido tu trabajo –Miro con asombro los Storyboard's acomodados al lado de la laptop de su compañero.

-Si –Sonrió forzadamente, escribiendo en su laptop, para mantener su mano ocupada, mientras platicaba con Kisa.

Después de una pequeña conversación, cada uno siguió en lo suyo. El ambiente se había vuelto un poco más sereno, pues aunque Onodera aun quería rozar su brazo, hacia lo más pequeño para poder mantenerse ocupado.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad nunca dura mucho. Todos en la sección guardo silencio, al escuchar un grito desgarrador, seguido de gritos de horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Problemas.**

Todos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando con claridad los gritos desesperados y desgarradores. El pánico inundo la sección cuando vieron salir del ascensor a varios empleados aterrados, otros pálidos y algunos lastimados; todos con salpicaduras de sangre en sus ropas.

-¿Pero qué…? –Dijeron todos los de Esmerald, mirándoles.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, tenemos que irnos –Repetía una chica pelinegra, sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma. Sus ojos ámbar demostraron miedo, al momento en que Onodera se acerco a ella.

-Shh tranquila, no te hare daño –Murmuro suavemente, calmándola un poco.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están todos tan alterados?

La muchacha intentaba mantener su voz estable, su rostro demostraba que quería romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Tomando un poco de aire, respiro profundo y lo miro por unos breves momentos.

-Esta…está muerta –Dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas –Esa cosa la mato, todo fue todo tan rápido. –Lloro cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.- Ella regresaba de sacar unas copias cuando…eso salió de la nada y la atravesó.

Los demás se congelaron al escucharla, Onodera froto su espalda, intentando consolarla, ganando una mirada celosa por parte de su jefe, pero no podía preocuparse de eso ahora, la muchacha necesitaba un poco de consuelo, por su apariencia se podía decir que era una jovencita que ingreso hace poco y que ver aquella escena la dejo con un trauma.

-Luego…-Calmo un poco su llanto –empezaron a salir más de esas cosas y matar a los demás empleados, entramos en pánico, no sabíamos que hacer, tenían las salidas rodeadas. –Miro a las demás personas.- Así que corrimos a los ascensores.

El castaño asintió, dándole un pequeño gracias y una mirada suave, se separo de ella cuando otra chica de ojos violetas se acerco a ambos, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a la muchacha. Sin decir nada, las dejo solas, caminando donde sus compañeros de trabajo quien lo miraban dudosos y preocupados.

-¿Qué creen que sean "esas cosas"? –Pregunto curioso Kisa, mirando a los demás.

-Seguro solo es una broma –Declaro Hatori, con su expresión seria.- Es muy probable que Isaka-san este jugando una de sus muchas bromitas.

-No lo creo –Negó el castaño.- Esta muy aterrada y la sangre es real.

-¿Cómo sabes que es real? –Pregunto Mino sonriendo.

Quedo callado por unos momentos, a pesar de que también quería creer que era una broma, sabía que no era así. Por extraño que pareciera, el estaba muy seguro que esa sangre era real, podía sentirlo, el olor a hierro penetro en su nariz cuando se había acercado a la chica.

-El olor –Miro a la chica y luego a ellos.- No sé como describirlo pero…

Fue silenciado debido al gran golpe que se escucho al otro lado del ascensor, todos se alejaron con rapidez de esa parte, varias mujeres gritaron de miedo cuando la puerta del ascensor empezaba a ceder, de tanto golpe bruto, pero se detuvo.

-Silencio –Callo Takano, con algo de molestia a las mujeres, quienes de inmediato guardaron silencio.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, cuando las puertas de los ascensores sincronizada mente salieron volando.

- ¡Abajo! –Grito Onodera, obligando que la pelinegra y la amiga de esta se agacharan.

Todos reaccionaron ante su grito, tirándose al suelo, algunos fueron demasiado lentos; logrando que la mitad de sus cuerpos fueran llevados por el tremendo material, llenando el piso y algunos escritorios de sangre.

Kisa miro el ascensor, quedando petrificado ante lo que había dentro. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo de mirar. Encontrándose con unos tipos de muñecos, hechos con sacos de arpillera y enormes cuchillas.

-¿Qué diablos son esos? –Takano miro incrédulo como esas cosas se balanceaban al caminar.

-Parecen…espantapájaros. –Onodera miro de la misma manera como se movían.- Nadie se…

Los empleados y editores iniciaron su escándalo cuando uno de esos muñecos, tiro de un muchacho que llevaba arrastrando, levantándolo a la vista de todos y cortándolo a la mitad, manchándose de sangre y tirándolo al suelo; dando permiso de que los otros lo empezaran a despedazar, soltando unas risas burlescas y un tanto ridículas.

***-*-VVV-*-***

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos azules, haciendo una mueca de dolor al llevar su mano a la cabeza, sintiendo algo pegajoso. Suspiro con cansancio mientras se incorporaba un poco. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y doloroso ante los pequeños movimiento que realizo para ponerse de pie.

"Hasta que despiertas" –Escucho en su mente, su vista estaba algo borrosa, por lo que no podía divisar bien, en donde se encontraba. – Agh... ¿Qué paso? –Recobrando un poco la vista.

"Bueno, cuando venimos a hacer el trabajo todo iba bien, unos pequeños espantapájaros, nada importante, pero llegaron esos otros demonios y te metieron una paliza"

- Genial –Respondió sarcástico.

"Intente matarles… sin embargo eran demasiado astutos y fuertes. ¡Joder! Si Trish hubiera investigado algo, antes de darte el trabajo. Por cierto… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-Si tranquilo, solo unas cuantas cortadas –Se miro a sí mismo.- Sanaran más tarde, ahora lo más importante ¿Dónde están esos demonios?

"…Se fueron"

- ¿A dónde? –Arqueo una ceja. Caminando donde sus armas tiradas.

"No lo sé. Abrieron un portal, así que pudieron ir a cualquier parte"

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le voy a decir ahora a Trish? –Se agacho un poco adolorido, tomando su arma y su espada, la cual tenía un líquido verde oscuro.- Mas importante ¿¡Que le voy a decir a Dante!?–Grito molesto, no solo había sido golpeado, sino también humillado por estúpidos demonios.

"Primero podrías calmarte un poco, segundo yo también estoy molesto, pero alterarte no ayuda en nada"

Mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, respiro profundamente, relajando un poco su enojo. Su demonio interior tenía razón, no ayudaba en nada el enojarse, tenía que buscar una solución para ir tras esos demonios, antes de que causaran algún caos en otro lugar.

-Bien, escucha tenemos que ir tras ellos antes de que causen problemas.

"Entonces saca a Yamato, si abre la puerta el inframundo, tal vez podríamos abrir un portal"


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Qué diablos son esos? –Takano miro incrédulo como esas cosas se balanceaban al caminar.

-Parecen…espantapájaros. –Onodera miro de la misma manera como se movían.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le voy a decir ahora a Trish? –Se agacho un poco adolorido, tomando su arma y su espada, la cual tenía un líquido verde oscuro.- Mas importante ¿¡Que le voy a decir a Dante!?–Grito molesto.

**Capitulo 4: Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.**

La sección Emerald era todo un caos, cuerpos mutilados y despedazados en todos lados. Todos los empleados aterrorizados buscaban la forma de huir pero terminaban de la misma manera: muertos. Muchas de las personas estaban ahí parados, sin poder mover un musculo, tal vez resignados a morir.

Los 5 editores de manga shojo, se habían ocultado bajo unos escritorios, mirando la masacre frente ellos. Takano tenía un semblante serio, mirando a Kisa, Mino y Hatori quienes estaban intentando relajarse y buscar una salida. Mientras el castaño de ojos esmeralda, intentaba concentrarse, pero por lo que veía no podía, porque su mano apretaba con fuerza su brazo derecho; dejándolo totalmente ignorante de su alrededor.

-Onodera deja eso para otro momento – Murmuro, frunciendo el seño.

-Takano-san –Llamo Hatori, con una voz casi audible, ya que uno de esos espantapájaros pasaba cerca de ellos. – Mire uno de los ascensores esta libre, si nos dirigimos sigilosamente a el, podríamos lograr escapar.

-Puede que funcione –Apoyo Kisa, a lo cual Takano asintió pues no tenían muchas opciones.

Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en el plan, preparándose a la señal que diera Hatori, para ir directamente al ascensor, cuando lo hizo, Takano al notar la poca atención del castaño lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a pararse y que corriera junto con los demás. Pasaron junto a esas criaturas logrando esquivarlos de pura suerte.

A pocos pasos de los ascensores un grito femenino obligo a Onodera mirar con dificultad atrás, encontrándose con la escena de unos espantapájaros rodeando a aquella chica pelinegra junto con su amiga, estos levantaron sus cuchillas ensangrentadas. Por instinto logro soltarse del agarre del azabache.

-¿¡Onodera que diabl- -Este callo cuando el menor lo empujo dentro del ascensor junto con los demás.

-Takano-san yo… -Le miro, pero rápidamente apretó el botón del último piso.- Lo siento –Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar los 4 editores, pues las puertas se habían cerrado justamente cuando el azabache tenía la intención de salir.

El castaño dio media vuelta mirando a esos trapos, camino lentamente donde ellos, por alguna extraña razón empezaba a sentir esa irritable comezón y dolor en su brazo, su vista se nublo un poco, después de eso ya no sabía que pasaba en su entorno.

La pelirroja abrazo protectoramente a la pelinegra, cerrando sus ojos, en espera de una muerte dolorosa. Los espantapájaros rieron sínicamente al ver el miedo de ambas chicas, pero cuando uno estaba por empezar la diversión, soltó un grito agudo y se partía lentamente a la mitad.

-¿Acaso vuestra madre no les dijo que es malo jugar de esa manera con unas chicas? –Escucharon una voz burlona tras ellos, al voltear uno fue recibido por una cuchilla, antes perteneciente por uno de los suyos.- Si es así, entonces tendré que enseñarles modales –Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa, cosa que los provoco.

***-*-VVV-*-***

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero ahora lo sentía como un infierno debido a la caída que sufrió al abrir ese estúpido portal. Ahora odiaba más a su lado demonio por no haberle avisado de ese pequeño inconveniente al abrir portales. Soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor se puso de pie, para estirarse y sentir como sus huesos se ponían en su lugar, al igual que las heridas que tenia se sanaban lentamente.

"Jaja perdón, se me olvido contarte la parte de la caída"

-Jaja –Rio sarcásticamente.- ¡Serás imbécil!

"Mira el lado positivo no tienes nada roto"

Con un resoplido molesto se dio media vuelta para explorar el lugar donde había caído, quedando frente a frente con varias personas que vestían de una manera impecable y de negocios. Todas esas personas lo miraron de pies a cabeza con terror, al notar la espada y el arma que tenía en mano.

"Creo que no diste buena impresión"

-Eh… Escuchen yo…-Fue interrumpido cuando un hombre mayor de tez blanca y cabello azul, salió entre las multitud, dándole una mirada tanto seria como furiosa.

(Su mirada parece la de un oso) –Pensó al mirarle.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!? –Exigió.

-Seguro es otro de esas cosas –Chillo asustada una muchacha. Dejando muy confuso al joven.- solo miren su brazo.

Su mirada confusa cambio a una molesta, casi comparada al del hombre frente suyo. Coloco su espada tras su espalda y su arma la deposito en su funda. Dando un paso al frente, dejando que los demás retrocedieran ante su mirada penetrante.

-¡Hey! –Grito molesto, no le gustaba que lo acusaran por el simple hecho de que su brazo no fuera exactamente normal.- Escuchen no tengo tiempo para que me acusen por mi brazo, vengo a hacer mi trabajo así que no me estén jodiendo.

Al finalizar eso, se adentro al edificio que estaba justo detrás del hombre molesto. Al entrar su brazo derecho empezó a emitir una leve luz azulada, por lo que pensó que iba en buena dirección pues esta luz aumentaba.

"Oye Nero… algo no está bien, siento una presencia rara"

En el instante que lo escucho, paró en seco sin entender a que se refería, pero pasando unos segundos el también sentía una presencia algo extraña, casi familiar. Paso su mano humana por su cabello blanco, al sentir una punzada de dolor junto con un mareo que lo obligo sostenerse sobre la pared más cercana.

Justo en ese momento una de las paredes tras él se derrumbo y un olor familiar lo saco de su aturdimiento Sonrío con un aire de satisfacción, tomando a Blue Rose de su funda y dio la vuelta enfrentando a un perro demonio, quien era totalmente negro con algo de fuego a su alrededor.

-Un Basilisk.

El Basilisk se agacho mostrando sus enormes dientes y gruñendo en su dirección. Listo para el ataque del demonio, disparo directamente a su cabeza que exploto, para caer al suelo y levantarse de nuevo con una regenerada. Al mismo tiempo que otros 5 Basilisk's salían.

-Vamos –Se burlo, dando unas cuantas palmadas a su rodilla con su Bringer.


End file.
